


Ravish Me Red

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen shows up at Jared's Halloween party in a female nurse's outfit and begging Jared to kiss him, Jared can't help but break and take what is offered. Ever since then, Jared has never been able to say no to Jensen. But Jensen is twelve, blind and Jared really, really shouldn't. He does, however, and he doesn't think he can ever give it up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravish Me Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/gifts).



It’s wrong. It is very, very wrong and he knows it. Jensen’s only twelve, for god’s sake. But dammit, he is like sin personified and Jared isn’t strong enough. He is probably going to hell for it, but he just can’t muster up the energy to care. Not with Jensen standing next to Jared’s bed, shifting from one foot to another nervously, fully aware of what is going to happen. He is going to get fucked. His fingers are twisting the hem of his shirt tightly and he is biting his lower lip raw and Jared loves it. There’s nothing better than a shy, nervous Jensen.

Jared drinks in the sight of him, silently watching Jensen from his en-suite bathroom. Jensen doesn’t know he is being watched and Jared loves those moments where he just gets to look his fill without interruptions. Hello, voyeuristic streak. After a few long moments of Jensen growing more and more uncomfortable, Jared takes pity on him. He softly taps the dresser next to the bathroom door and Jensen’s eyes fly to him. Jensen cocks his head a little and relief floods his face when Jared chuckles.

“Did you lose me? I was only in the bathroom.”

Jensen blushes a deep red, like he always does when Jared teases him with his lack of sight, but he never gets angry over it. Jared thinks Jensen secretly likes not being able to see when he is with Jared. That it adds to the dirty things they already do. That it makes it all the more scorching hot and a little dangerous. Jared can’t help but agree. He likes being able to surprise Jensen, being able to tease him and startle him. Not to mention the fact that Jensen never closes his eyes when they play, but instead fixes his big, green eyes on Jared and stares at him.

God, those eyes.

Jared always thought blind people had dull, flat eyes, but Jensen doesn’t. Jensen’s eyes are a sparkling green, framed by long, girly eyelashes. Add to that Jensen’s full, pouty lips and the dusting of tiny freckles all over his body and Jared was a goner. From the moment Josh introduced Jared to his little brother Jensen, Jared dreamt about defiling the boy so bad he would be ruined for every other woman or man ever. He never thought he’d get the chance though.

That is, until Jared had thrown a Halloween party with Chad a few months ago and Josh had brought Jensen along. In a fucking nurse's outfit, complete with blonde wig and cherry red lips.

_Jared just about lost it when he laid eyes on Jensen. His mouth ran dry, all coherent thoughts vaporized from his mind and he lost all knowledge of the English language past “where is the nearest flat surface so I can fuck you stupid?” Thankfully, he didn’t utter the words out loud and Josh never noticed how Jared was staring at his little brother. Or how Jared’s dick went from one to sixty in half a second and his pirate slacks were now tenting at the front. Chad saved him from spilling his spunk all over the boy right then and there by pulling Josh and Jensen away to show them the punch bowl - spiked of course - and Jared retreated to Chad’s upstairs bathroom for a quick, unsatisfying wank._

_When he came back out, he ran into Jensen in the corridor. He gasped out a breathless “hi” and Jensen blushed a deep red and stammered a “Jared” in reply. If Jared hadn’t been screwed to hell before, he certainly was now, with Jensen breathing his name like that. He watched Jensen edge past him and into the bathroom and when he heard the soft click of the lock, he sighed deeply and banged his head against the wall silently._

_Jensen was going to be his downfall._

_Jared was still standing in the corridor with his forehead against the cool wall, trying to regain composure, when Jensen came back out. Jensen’s wig had shifted a little and Jared reached out to tug it back in place._

_“Here, let me just-”_

_Jensen’s mouth fell open in a gasp and he stumbled forward a little, the red cup of punch falling from his grip. His hands came up to rest against Jared’s chest and when Jared looked down, Jensen’s head was tilted up. Two red spots were high on Jensen’s cheeks, no doubt from the spiked punch from downstairs. Their faces were about two inches apart and Jared had to bite the inside of his cheek to not close the distance and kiss Jensen senseless. Jensen had different plans however._

_“Will you kiss me, Jared?”_

_It was like someone had lit Jared’s pants on fire. It might have been the alcohol from the punch spurring Jensen on, but man, he didn’t really care. Heat curled through him like wildfire, battling with guilt and winning too. No, he shouldn’t._

_He pushed Jensen away with a groan and held him at arm’s length._

_“Jensen, no. You can’t do this. **I** can’t do this. You’re drunk. And you’re twelve, you’re too young.”_

_Jensen struggled in his hold, trying to get closer, and Jared nearly let him. Jensen’s open mouth, shiny lips, and blushing cheeks were almost enough to break through Jared’s resolve. Almost. And then Jensen moaned in frustration and Jared was gone. In all of his twenty-one years, he never wanted anything more._

_“I know I’m young, but I want this. I want you. I know what it is, what it means. I listen to Jeff all the time. I’m not drunk, I only had the one cup. I want you to be my first, Jared. Don’t you want me too? Please.”_

_Jared broke then. Alcohol or no alcohol, twelve or not, he wasn’t strong enough. He cursed and pulled Jensen against him forcefully, before taking Jensen’s lipsticked lips in a hard kiss. Jensen had obviously never been kissed before and Jared was hard again in a flash at the thought of being Jensen’s first everything. Jensen squirmed against him, giving as good as he got, rubbing up against Jared’s cock. Jared grabbed two handfuls of Jensen’s ass and squeezed, making Jensen gasp for air. He slipped one hand inside of Jensen’s shorts and curled his fist around Jensen’s cock. Jensen moaned and Jared shushed him with another kiss. He didn’t want anyone to come investigating, not now._

_Jensen came in just a few minutes, sagging in Jared’s arms with a deep, satisfied sigh. Jared stroked a hand up and down his back until Jensen had calmed down and when Jensen pulled back and placed a hand over Jared’s cock, his face flushed with big, innocent eyes, Jared knew he would never be able to say no to anything Jensen ever asked from him._

_“Can I?”_

For months, Jared showed Jensen everything he knew. Blowjobs, rimjobs, dildos, biting, hair-pulling, cock rings, even some bondage and pain play. Jensen had taken to everything with boyish eagerness and enthusiasm and when Jared had finger-fucked him, Jensen had come on his fingers, untouched, three times before collapsing and begging Jared to stop.

Jared hadn’t.

Jared loves pushing Jensen’s boundaries and he knows that Jensen loves being pushed. Jensen is shy, always embarrassed about his desires, but deep inside of him hides a hedonistic, slutty boy that wants nothing more than to be fucked to within an inch of his life. Jared had been able to hold out on that, despite Jensen’s almost constant begging. Until now.

“Did you bring it?”

Jensen blushes again, but he nods too. He gestures at the bag sitting at his feet.

“It’s in there.”

Jared crosses the room until he is right in front of Jensen. He kisses Jensen softly before pulling back and whispering in Jensen’s ear.

“Put it on.”

Jared can feel the heat from the fierce blush on Jensen’s face radiate off of Jensen without looking. A slight shiver goes through Jensen, but he doesn’t move. Jared licks the shell of his ear and nudges Jensen slightly.

“Go on, put it on. You look fantastic in it.”

Jensen hesitates again, but he can’t say no to Jared any better than Jared can deny Jensen anything. Jensen crouches down and Jared has a few seconds of delicious imagery of Jensen’s face level with his cock. That’s not what they’re doing right now though, not what he really wants. What he really wants is in Jensen’s bag.

The nurse's outfit from Halloween.

Jensen rises to his feet again, the stark white outfit clenched in his hands. Jared tugs on the fabric a little, but Jensen doesn’t let go. His face is bright red and his hands are shaking slightly. The nervous sight of him makes Jared pause and the lust subsides a little. Jared knows Jensen wants this - well, he asked for getting fucked, the nurse's outfit was Jared’s idea - but he doesn’t want to push Jensen too far. This is a big deal, not just for Jensen, and Jared doesn’t want any regrets between them when it happens.

Jared lifts Jensen head with one finger and presses a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips.

“If you really don’t want this, say it now, Jensen. I won’t force you.”

Jensen visibly hesitates and Jared can’t help but tack on, “I would love to see you in it again though, just like our first time.”

Something shifts in Jensen’s face and Jared knows he’s won. Jensen relaxes his hold on the outfit and lets Jared takes it from him. The blush is still bright red on Jensen’s cheeks and he is fiddling with the hem of his shirt again. Jared wraps a hand around one of Jensen’s wrists and tugs him to the bed. He sits Jensen down before kneeling in front of him on the floor. He leans in to kiss Jensen quickly.

“I am going to undress you now. Then I am going to dress you up in that delicious outfit before I fuck your brains out. Sound good?”

Jensen nods frantically and Jared grins. Jensen wants this as much as Jared does. He pulls back and starts untying Jensen’s sneakers. He takes them off, removes Jensen’s socks and presses a kiss to Jensen’s naked ankle. Jensen shivers at the touch and slides a hand in Jared’s hair. Ever since the first time Jared encouraged him to pull his hair, that he liked it when Jensen did that, Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared’s locks as much as he could. It never fails to make Jared flush with heat and this time is no different.

Jared puts a hand on Jensen’s chest and pushes him down softly. Jensen huffs an annoyed breath at losing the connection with Jared, but when Jared’s fingers unbutton his fly and start pulling down his jeans, he quiets down. Jared pulls off Jensen’s boxers together with his jeans and softly kisses his way up Jensen’s delicious bowlegs. He licks a stripe up Jensen’s already hard cock, making Jensen gasp, before leaning over Jensen and pressing a kiss behind his ear.

“You are gonna look so hot with your filthy bowlegs in that too short skirt. God, Jensen, the things you do to me.”

Jensen arches up against Jared, a slight frown between his eyebrows when Jared moves with the movement and away. He whines low in his throat, making Jared chuckle.

“Impatient, are we?”

Jensen flushes bright red and Jared has to bend down and lick Jensen’s neck to taste it. Jensen arches up again and Jared bites down softly. Jensen immediately goes slack, completely submissive and Jared loves it. The first time he bit Jensen, Jensen had done the same thing and heat had curled at Jared’s spine at the implications. He had spent an inordinate amount of time testing Jensen and seeing how far his submissiveness went and while Jensen had no idea what it meant to be a sub or how to properly act like one, there is a certain natural submission in him that Jared can’t help but tease out every now and then.

He climbs up on the bed and over Jensen and settles with his legs on either side of him. He makes sure the nurse's outfit is within reach when he pulls Jensen’s shirt off over his head and knots it tightly around his wrists. Jensen pulls on the bonds with a small gasp, but his hips also jerk up when he realizes he can’t do anything with his arms tied together. Jared smirks, he knew Jensen would love it.

With Jensen completely naked and at his mercy, a millions things run through Jared’s mind of what to do with him. And he will do all those things, but today he is going to do one thing and one thing only: fuck Jensen until he screams so loud the neighbours will complain.

Jared bends down and licks up Jensen’s neck until he can whisper in his ear.

“Ready, Jen? Ready for me to fuck you?”

Jensen gasps and nods frantically, his unseeing eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He looks downright desperate and Jared can’t hold off any longer. He grabs the skirt from the Halloween outfit and wraps it around his hand, so he can stroke down Jensen’s body with it. He follows the fabric with his tongue and bites dirty promises into Jensen’s pale skin.

“Feel that, Jen? That’s the fucking delectable skirt I am going to make you wear. God, you look so hot in it, I just wanna flip you over and shove my cock inside. You want that, Jen? Want my cock so deep up your virgin ass that you can taste it?”

Jensen’s is babbling incoherently, probably trying to answer Jared’s question, but Jared doesn’t need actual words to understand what Jensen is saying.

_Yes, yes, yes_

Jared wraps his skirt-covered hand around Jensen’s already hard, leaking cock and Jensen keens loudly. Jared smirks; Jensen can hesitate and blush all he wants, but his body is giving him away. He **loves** doing what Jared asks of him, and he loves the idea of wearing the outfit. He might get uncomfortable at the idea of wearing a girl’s outfit, but he had no qualms doing it for Halloween, so Jared has no qualms about making him wear it again. Not if it leads to mind-blowing sex.

He jacks Jensen a few more times before sitting up and pulling back from Jensen. Jensen makes a frustrated noise and Jared chuckles.

“Impatient much?”

Jensen blushes, but he goes still immediately. Jared smirks and unfolds the fabric in his hands. He discards the top half of the outfit, he won’t get it on Jensen with his hands tied like this and he likes feeling Jensen’s smooth, soft chest against his own when they fuck later. The skirt however, the skirt has to be on.

Jared gets up of the bed, one hand softly caressing Jensen’s leg so he knows Jared hasn’t left, and kneels at the foot of the bed. He yanks Jensen down by his ankles, until Jensen’s legs are dangling off the bed. Jensen squeaks before giggling breathlessly.

“I didn’t expect that.”

Jared chuckles. He may not have expected the move, but Jensen loves being manhandled by Jared. He might not know it himself, but Jensen has a size kink a mile wide. He loves that Jared is so much bigger and bulkier than he is, so much stronger and more powerful, and with a huge cock. He’ll get off harder than ever whenever Jared is holding him down with just his hands or lifting him up easily, every single time. Jared can’t wait to see how Jensen will break when he is stuffed full of Jared’s cock.

The thought of finally getting his cock up that virginal, tight ass makes him fumble the skirt up Jensen’s legs quickly. He shoves a hand under Jensen’s hips and lifts him up so he can pull the skirt up around his waist. Jensen’s erection is making the fabric tent up and Jared smirks.

“God, you look fantastic.”

The stark white of the skirt stands out deliciously against Jensen’s slightly tanned, slim thighs. The bulge under it makes Jared’s mouth water and he gives in to the overwhelming urge to wrap his lips around it and suck. Jensen groans deeply at the touch and Jared can feel the shock that goes through his body. He slides both hands under Jensen’s thighs and forces them apart. He shuffles forward and hooks Jensen’s legs over his shoulders. Jensen immediately crosses his ankles behind Jared’s head and pulls Jared in.

Jared chuckles and pulls off Jensen’s skirt-covered cock to gently pry his legs from around his head. Jensen whines, but Jared crawls up over him on his hands and knees and shushes him with a soft kiss.

“No whining, Jen, or you won’t get fucked. Isn’t that what you want? For me to finally fuck you? Skirt and all?”

The by-now permanent blush spreads down to Jensen’s chest and his nipples and Jared can’t help but lean down and bite one. Jensen arches up with a surprised gasp before hitching his hips up against Jared’s in an effort to get any kind of friction at all. Jared doesn’t let him though, content with just the teasing hints of what’s to come. Jensen is struggling against his bonds and his breath is coming in small gasps the longer Jared hovers over him without touching him. When Jensen grits his teeth and forces out a frustrated cry through his gritted teeth, Jared finally takes pity on him and kisses him deeply. Jensen opens up to him in less than a fraction of a second, his tongue battling with Jared’s with eagerness and frustration.

Every passing second is bringing Jensen closer to losing his mind; exactly what Jared wants. It’s Jensen’s first time getting fucked and Jared is slightly bigger than the norm as it is, so he wants Jensen to be completely crazy with want and lust to distract from the initial pain. He never wants to hurt Jensen, but he knows it’s gonna be uncomfortable in the beginning, no matter how much he prepares and teases Jensen.

He slides one hand under Jensen and flips him over on his stomach and higher up the bed with a firm shove. Jensen’s groan ends in a chuckle and Jared chuckles with him. He can get a little caveman in bed, he knows, but as long as Jensen’s not complaining, he will do whatever he wants and right now, he wants to rim Jensen until he comes.

Jared moves down Jensen’s naked back to his cloth covered ass and he settles between Jensen’s legs. He noses his way under the skirt and between Jensen’s legs, ripping a deep sigh and a moan from Jensen’s lungs. He grabs Jensen’s ass cheeks in his hands and squeezes them hard before pulling them apart so he can lick a long, wet stripe up Jensen’s crack. Jared circles Jensen’s hole until Jensen wiggles his hips impatiently and Jared chuckles. He slaps Jensen on his ass once and Jensen immediately goes still.

“Good boy. We’re doing this my way or not at all, understand?”

Jensen nods frantically as best as he can with his face smushed in the pillow and his hands still bound over his head.

“Good.”

It’s not that Jared doesn’t want Jensen to participate and enjoy himself, he just doesn’t want Jensen to push Jared into going too fast or too far and Jared knows he is too weak to back off when that happens. It’s better to just have Jensen at his mercy and let Jared drive.

He might also have a bit of a dominant streak.

When Jared licks his way inside Jensen’s hole, Jensen groans deeply and the muscle flutters around Jared’s tongue. It’s one of the best things he’s ever felt and it never fails to make him flush with want. He alternates between licking over Jensen’s hole and inside, never giving Jensen enough time to get used to either sensation. It doesn’t take long for Jensen to start shifting around against the bed.

Jared knows Jensen is close to coming. He quickly grabs the bottle of lube from under the bed and coats a few fingers. He continues to lick Jensen until Jensen starts gasping his name desperately.

“Jared- J-Jared, please-”

Jared shoves his tongue inside of Jensen as deep as he can, and pushes one finger in at the same time. Not five seconds later, Jensen freezes up and cries out with his orgasm. His hole clenches around Jared’s tongue and finger, making it difficult for Jared to find his prostate, but when he does, Jensen almost shoots off the bed. He cries out again and his arms are trashing in their bonds until he collapses on the bed with one last, long groan.

Jared keeps his finger inside of Jensen, but pulls back his mouth to bite Jensen on the ass playfully. Jensen huffs and Jared chuckles at the fucked out look on his face. This is the moment Jared’s been waiting for. Jensen is blissed out, relaxed and floating on air right now. The perfect time to open him up without too much resistance and therefore pain. Jared sits up on his knees a little higher, focus completely on Jensen’s face, checking for signs of any pain or discomfort with what he is about to do. Jensen’s eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open and Jared can’t help but smile at the complete trust the boy gives him. It is as arousing as the short skirt and his tight little hole.

Jared slowly pushes a second finger inside of Jensen. He moves them in and out a little, going a fraction deeper with every push, but Jensen doesn’t show any sign of discomfort. They’ve done this before, fingering, but never with the intent of actual fucking, so Jared wants to be extra careful. Jensen seems to take it all in stride though, not even a small frown on his forehead. Just complete and utter relaxation.

Good.

Jared wastes little time in getting a third finger in deep, fucking Jensen with his hand steadily. Jensen is pushing back slightly, his hips grinding down into the bed, no doubt already hard again. Oh, to be twelve and horny again. Jared’s other hand is fumbling with his belt, trying to get his jeans off before his cock pokes a hole in them. He is so damn hard, he could pound nails, just from seeing Jensen writhe on his fingers and the prospect of fucking the pale, white ass sticking out from under that filthy skirt.

He doesn’t realise he is saying those things out loud, until Jensen’s moaned words reach his ears.

“J-Jared, stop. Please s-stop saying th-those things. I can’t- T-too much.”

Jared chuckles and presses his fingers in hard, making Jensen gasp. Jensen’s fingers are clenched in the pillow at his head and he is biting his lip so hard Jared knows it’ll bleed before they’re done. Finally, the belt springs loose and he can shove his jeans and boxers down enough for his cock to jump free and towards Jensen’s ass. He wants nothing more than to shove inside right now, but he knows he needs to wait just a little bit longer.

Jensen really is going to kill him.

The lube is cold on his cock and for one second, it relieves the hot lust and want coursing through Jared’s veins. Jensen hasn’t shown any sign of not wanting this or being in too much pain, but Jared needs to hear it one more time before he can do this.

“Jen. Jensen, tell me you want this. Tell me you want this and I’ll fuck you, right now. I just need to hear you say it.”

Jensen merely raises his ass up with a moaned “fuck me” and Jared is done. No turning back now. He pulls his fingers from Jensen’s ass and wraps his hands around Jensen’s ankles. He pulls Jensen down until his ass is level with Jared’s cock. He leaves one of Jensen’s legs bent at the knee on the bed, opening Jensen up to Jared’s hungry gaze and greedy cock. Jensen is limp, hands above his head, legs wide open and ass sticking out and Jared can’t wait any longer. He leans over Jensen and licks up his ear before biting the lobe.

“This is it, Jen. You ready?”

Jensen breathes a yes and Jared moves until his cock head is pushing at Jensen’s hole. Jensen tenses, but when Jared presses a soft kiss on his back, the tension releases and Jared can sink in one delicious inch.

“Oh god, Jen- **Fuck** , you’re tight.”

Jensen is like a hot vice around him; tight, searing hot and Jared is right there, at the edge of orgasm, immediately. He has to stop and breathe through the rush of heat for a few seconds or he’ll blow his load right now and this is all over.

Jensen is shifting a little at the end of his cock. No doubt trying to get used to the feeling of something keeping him open, forcing its way inside, and his body accommodating it. When the initial wave of lust subsides, Jared lets himself sink in another inch, the head of his cock completely engulfed in hot, wet heat so delicious Jared thinks his head might explode.

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and freezes until his head clears and Jensen’s surprised little gasps don’t go straight to his dick anymore. When he thinks he’s got himself under control again, Jared slips one hand under Jensen’s hips and wraps his hands around his cock. Jensen is still hard, the pain of being breached and Jared’s big cock pushing inside doing nothing to dampen Jensen’s arousal and lust. Jensen keens when Jared squeezes his cock softly and Jared sinks in another inch with the distraction. It is very, very slow going, but Jensen is still writhing and moaning until Jared is fully sheathed inside of him. When Jared’s balls brush Jensen’s ass and Jared is in as far as he can, Jensen goes completely still, his breathing stops and Jared has one second to worry something is wrong, before Jensen’s cock swells in his hand and Jensen comes with a long, low groan.

Jared never thought it to be possible, but Jensen’s body tightens even more and the already impossible heat around his aching cock gets even hotter. He has to grit his teeth painfully to keep himself from screaming with pleasure. It’s never been like this, not with any of the guys he’s been with before Jensen; Jensen is something else entirely and Jared’s not sure if he should be excited about it or scared of it. Jensen seems to do his best to tip the scale to excited though; he is moaning like a cheap whore and wiggling his ass with Jared’s cock still deeply buried inside until Jared can’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, Jensen, fucking hell.”

Jensen huffs in reply and turns his head to grin at Jared. His hair is mussed, his face is flushed and his lips are bitten red and raw; he is the hottest thing Jared has ever seen. Fuck his age, fuck his inexperience, fuck everything, he is Jared’s and right now, Jared is going to claim him. Consequences be damned.

He slides his hands out from under Jensen and grabs an ass cheek in each of his hands. They are huge against Jensen’s tight ass and when he squeezes the globes, he leaves red prints behind. It screams “mine” and Jared loves it. He pulls his cock out of Jensen’s ass until just the tip is still inside and then he pauses. Jensen is still looking at him, a small impatient frown between his eyebrows now.

“Come on, Jared, come on. Do it. **Do it**.”

It’s all the encouragement he needs. Jared squeezes Jensen’s ass cheeks again and slides back inside the tight heat of Jensen’s body. He can’t hold in the deep moan that seems to come from his toes and Jensen echoes it with a long, deep groan himself. Jared pulls back out and pushes back in a little faster until they have found a rhythm that makes Jensen gasp and moan and Jared see stars. Jensen pushes back every time Jared pushes in, and the sight of him is gorgeous. Arms stretched over his head, wrists bound with his shirt, fingers clenching and unclenching in the pillow every time Jared thrusts in deep. His face turned over his shoulder, his unseeing eyes big and unbelieving, his mouth slightly open and his lips bitten raw and bloody. The long line of his back, dusted with freckles, down to his tight little ass where Jared’s cock is buried deep.

Jared can’t believe he waited this long to fuck Jensen.

There’s a sheen of sweat covering both their bodies, making Jared’s hand slip from where he was squeezing Jensen’s ass and his thumb brush Jensen’s hole and his own cock. Jensen groans hard at the added stimulation so Jared does it again, with the same result. An idea sparks in Jared’s mind that he has no hope of killing, not with Jensen moaning like he can’t get enough. No one ever accused Jared of having a lot of willpower.

The next time his thumb brushes Jensen’s hole, he presses the tip in a little. The effect is instantaneous; Jensen’s mouth falls open on a scream and his body goes completely rigid. For one moment, Jared thinks Jensen’s come again, but then Jensen bucks back his hips **hard** and Jared’s thumb and cock are suddenly forced inside of Jensen deep. Jared bites his lip and closes his eyes against the wave of heat that flushes through his system; he knows he won’t last long, not like this.

He bends forward to lean his forehead on Jensen’s sweaty back and whispers into the hot, clammy skin.

“You’re gonna kill me, fucking hell, Jen. I need to- I need to come. I’m sorry- I-”

Jensen’s response is nothing but a high keening noise and a wiggle of his hips and Jared snaps. The last bit of control he had slips away from him and his body takes over. His hips snap forward hard, his balls slapping against Jensen’s ass. His thumb slips out of Jensen’s hole and he has to grip the sheets so he won’t break Jensen’s skin. His pace is brutal, but the part of his brain that worries about Jensen has been silenced with lust and heat and Jared has no chance of ever getting it back online. Not until he comes. It’s almost a necessity by now, emptying himself inside of Jensen, claiming him with his semen, making him Jared’s.

Mine.

He can feel his orgasm rushing up to him, flooding in like a tidal wave, and when it hits, everything greys out. His entire world goes fuzzy for a few moments and his knees almost buckle beneath him. He bites down on Jensen’s shoulder to keep from screaming too loud, but when his teeth break skin and Jensen comes from Jared’s last punishing shove inside, Jared’s efforts are useless. Jensen scream so hard, Jared's ears are ringing. It bounces off the walls and it is the best thing Jared has ever heard. Jensen’s body is a tight, searing hot vice around him, milking his cock for more, more, more until Jared can’t anymore and his arms give out.

He collapses on top of Jensen before rolling off slightly. His cock slips from Jensen’s body and Jared has to chuckle at Jensen’s disappointed whine.

“Give the old man some time to recover.”

Jensen turns his head and smiles at Jared muzzily. Jared reaches a hand out to untie the shirt from his wrists, but when his hands touch Jensen’s skin, Jensen pulls back and shakes his head. A small grin is playing around his mouth and he hitches his hips forward against Jared to make him feel his already hard again cock.

“Leave it, I like it.”

The blush rising on Jensen’s cheeks punches the breath from Jared’s lungs. After everything, Jensen still gets embarrassed admitting he likes being tied up. God, Jensen really is going to kill him. He struggles up on one elbow and runs a hand down Jensen’s back. Jensen rubs his cock against Jared’s leg again and Jared’s cock is showing signs of perking up for round two. And who is Jared to deny Jensen and his cock more sex?

Jared pushes Jensen on his back forcefully and leans over to bite one nipple. Jensen gasps and chuckles before wiggling around and settling in for the ride. He grins up at Jared cheekily.

“Show me what you got, old man. Or should I call you **daddy**?”


End file.
